madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms. Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} Rico * The reason for Rico's scar was never explained. He had no scar or Mohawk-feathers in Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa, but does have them in A Christmas Caper, which has the Madagascar animal cast. It was presumably added to differentiate him from Skipper, as they look much more alike in the movies. * More subtle changes are slightly darker shadows around Rico's eyes, and a slight double chin. *His stomach seems to be a hammerspace, as it can hold numerous objects much larger than his body. *So far, Rico has been used multiple times as a bazooka cannon firing candy canes/gumbulls,a paper shredder and a vacuum cleaner, often with his flipper as the trigger or handle. * The most likely possibility for Rico's speech difficulties is that his craziness is the reason for his largely incoherent speech. * Rico is the second tallest of the penguins, coming after Kowalski. * Rico regurgitated a paper clip in Madagascar to break out of the box. He regurgitated a stick of dynamite with a lit match in A Christmas Caper. He burped out the Nickelodeon Blimp in the Kids' Choice Awards 2009, making the penguins win the burp contest. And in the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards, during their Bollywood routine, Rico regurgitated a beach ball, a high heel, and a black "cartoon" bomb. * Rico is briefly shown to be a stamp collector in "Mr. Tux". * Rico's beak is shown to be strong enough to snap off a padlock in Untouchable. * In Misfortune Cookie, his smile is creepy, but in countless scenes, he can be seen smiling perfectly. The creepy smile might be intentional, however. Just to freak people out. * Rico has a teddy bear, shown in episode Driven to the Brink. * In Friend-in-a-Box, when Kowalski used his Psychotron, all we heard from Rico's mind was "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!". * Although all of Rico's dialogue is garbled grunting and nonsensical shouting, nonetheless a great deal of it is possible to interpret into simple sentences. * Rico appears to find amusement, and enjoy experiences that are disturbing, or terrifying. In Roger Dodger he had a interest in watching Roger getting beat up, and in The Hoboken Surprise he seemed to enjoy falling down on their ship, while the others were scared, and were screaming. * It may appear that Rico finds himself a ladies man. On multiple occasions it shows this like on the episode Hot Ice. *Rico is very good at ice sculpting, as seen twice, once in A Christmas Caper where he sculpts a Christmas tree with knives and another in Byte-Sized where he creates a chainsaw with a chainsaw. *He seems to have bad luck with low flying ducks as seen in Misfortune Cookie and The Hoboken Surprise. *Rico freaks out when Skipper isn't present and will go in a childish state where he rocks himself and sucks his flipper. The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole *All penguins can regurgitate (Skipper, during The Hoboken Surprise), but Rico is the only one who can take full advantage of this. *On multiple occasions it is shown that Rico enjoys and is excited to see animals in possible pain. Like in Gut Instinct. *He has a ongoing obsession with fish, as he tends to yell/sing "FISH!". This could possibly mean that he has permenant Bacterial Pisces Dementia, a brain disorder that the other penguins contract in Herring Impaired that gives them a similar mad craving for fish and psychotic behavior. He may have a control over this because the rest of the team was much more obsessive for fish. *Rico tends to sing out words when he is excited like in Go Fish, he sang "Fish!" in a opera voice, and in Gut Instinct he does the same but sings "Rump whomper!". *In Love Hurts, when Skipper asks to the others who hadn't ever fallen for a woman, it is revealed that Rico fell for someone (or something) named Guatemala, though her species and appearance aren't even mentioned, or perharps referencing something that occurred in Guatemala. * Rico has numerous moments that suggest an ambiguous sexuality. In Tagged he grins encouragingly when Skipper has to 'groom' him, and even puckers up his beak. He also shows attraction to Kowalski when Kowalski blasts penguin mating calls at the lemurs. * The most impressive thing Rico has yet regurgitated is a Giant Rocket with Launching Platform in The Big S.T.A.N.K. *Rico finds relaxion by putting on a bowtie and placing teacups in front of him then proceeds to spit dynomite into them and watching them blow up. Action Reaction. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms. Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia